This disclosure relates to payment processing.
In a sales transaction where goods or services are sold for money, more than one customer may pay the money for the goods and services. For example, when a group of people visit a bar, each person in the group may order the person's own drink and food at a different time. If the people all sit at a table, the merchant may provide one single bill. If the people move around at the bar, it may be difficult to track all purchases and put the purchases in one bill.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.